A new procedure has been developed that permits the early diagnosis of hyperphenylalaninemia due to a deficiency of pterin cofactor. The test does not involve surgery since it is carried out on blood samples rather than on liver. The in vivo activity of hepatic phenylalanine hydroxylase has been shown to be under hormonal control.